


Lucky to see his smile

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [13]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crush, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Fluffy, Hangover, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Lucius and Edward go to a party and get a bit tipsy. They wake up snuggling (still fully clothed).Day 13 Autumn OTP Challenge: Lucky day/Lucky night





	Lucky to see his smile

 

It was a stupid game. A stupid gambling game. A stupid gambling game with alcohol. And his crush who may or may not have been also very into him. Lucius gulped, yes, with the way Edward was straddling his hips and looking at him, Edward was definitely into him. 

He was drunk. They should maybe not be doing this. Ed was also drunk, though seemed to be more of a lightweight. Gigglely and flirty even though he'd only had two beers. 

Lucius woke up on the couch with one warm body sprawled on top of him and a drooling face on his chest. The face of one Edward Nygma (sans glasses), fast asleep. Oh. He hoped that in their drunkenness no one did anything they didn't want to. Though he was still wearing his clothes, and Edward was still wearing a sweater (he couldn’t tell about pants, someone had slung a blanket over them). 

Edward looked both softer and sharper without his glasses. Softer without the boxy frames. Sharper without how those plastic frames disguised the sharpness of his cheekbones. 

It was a fascinating paradox. 

Ed was warm. Drooling a bit, his face squished by its own weight against his chest. Lucius justified his not feeling creepy about watching Edward sleep with the simple fact that the man was using him as an oversized pillow. 

He suspected that the warm spark in his chest was not due to the human currently sleeping on him, well, it was because of Edward, but not Edward’s body heat. Edward moved a bit, stretching a little and yawning.

“Good morning,” Lucius couldn’t keep the fond smile from his voice, Edward was just...yea. 

“Huh?”

“As far as I know nothing much happened last night, we just kinda slept in the most literal sense,” Lucius explained quickly, trying to calm the startle from his couch partner. 

“Thank goodness, I’m sorry If I’m crushing you, I’ll move,”

“You don’t have to,” Lucius answered, before thinking, “you’re warm and cute,” he added on. Edward smiled, still squinting to see, his ears were red and his smile seemed genuine and a little shy. Lucius felt so, so lucky. This was a wonderful smile to start off the day with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lucius having a crush is genuinely the cutest darn thing. He's just a sweetie.


End file.
